make me bite the dust
by chestercat13
Summary: Back to Hogwarts to complete their NEWTs Hermione and Draco are now Heads. They really don't get along. Do they? This is my first fic, please review if you like it or think it can be improved. Rated M for langage and future development.
1. Chapter 1

1

Hermione was annoyed. She was sitting by the window during Transfiguration class. She had successfully achieved the ducklifors spell on Neville who back to his human form was desperately trying to turn her into a duck. She was the only one who had managed the NEWT spell and she still had to wait half an hour before the end of the course. Absentmindedly gazing at Neville's vain attempts, she let her thoughts wander. Everything was wrong this year. They may have won the war, but her world was far from being at peace. She was eighteen but she hadn't passed her NEWT yet. Her friends had survived but she was feeling like they were falling apart. Harry was spending most of his time with Ginny or mumbling alone about a clean, white King Cross Station haunted by ghosts from the past. She had a boyfriend, Ron, the boy she wanted to be with since her 14th birthday at least, but she didn't feel loved. Even if they were supposed to date, it seemed that nothing had changed between them, and Ron was always much more excited by a quiddich chat or a game of chess with Harry, Dean or Seamus, than by spending time with her. Honestly, she doubted that she was really infatuated.

Last, but not least, they had beaten Voldemord but she had to face her worst enemy everyday: Draco Malfoy had come back to Hogwarts. Nothing could have been worst. Of course he didn't call her a mudblood anymore. He wouldn't dare. After all, his father was in Azkaban and he had been spared only thanks to his mother's help and to the testimony of Severus's memories. He was regarded innocent and had shamelessly come back to Hogwarts to complete his seventh year like her, Harry, Ron and all the other survivors of their year. Most of the Slytherins hadn't come back though. Some were dead, like Crabbe, other had joined their parents in Azkaban or had emigrated far away from Britain. It didn't seem to disturb Draco. He still roamed through the castle with his arrogant smirk displayed on his oh so taunting lips. No! Not taunting, his disgusting lips, the lips of the most scornful bastard she'd ever known. Guilt was nowhere to be seen on his so-proud-to-be-a-pureblood face. If he had remorse it didn't affect his marks, and Hermione kept struggling to stay at the first rank. She wouldn't give up on her title of 'the brightest witch of her age'. No way. She couldn't lose to the ferret! Hermione hadn't forgiven him years of bullying and his attempt of killing Dumbledore. She couldn't imagine befriending the prat. It may be true that, at the beginning of the year, she had thought that they could get along. They were grown up and had finally found peace. But he has clearly shown that he had no intention of being at least polite with her. If he never said a word against Harry who had saved his life, and only made fun of Ron behind his back, he was awful with her, always teasing her, laughing at the bushy bookworm she was when the boy couldn't notice. Harry had forbidden her to speak ill of Malfoy. He had asked her to make some effort to improve Houses cooperation, lecturing her for her childish resentment toward the ferret. Ron wouldn't listen to her complaint. He hated it when she talked about him. At the beginning of the year, he had gladly gossiped with her. Malfoy was their usual scapegoat: when their conversation tensed or dragged on, they would always broach on Malfoy's despicable behaviour. They would make fun of him and forget how uncomfortable they felt when Harry left them alone. They made such a pathetic couple. However, Ron had soon been fed up with hearing his girlfriend constantly rambling about another boy. He had told her that she had an unhealthy obsession with Malfoy. One day he had flared up and had violently demanded that she would never pronounce the ferret's name in front of him. Ever. Or he would drag to the conclusion that she was much more interested in the blondish git than in him. Now, she was fuming by herself unable to express her anger.

The idea of Malfoy was always on her mind, in a pejorative way of course, and she couldn't release this burden by sharing it with someone. Malfoy was like this song which theme is stuck in your head but that you can't sing out loud. Loathsome, loathsome, loathsome Malfoy. Loathsome, loathsome, handsome. God. She had to admit that the prick was rather good looking. It was impossible for anyone not to notice his refine features, nor his well-shaped body. Well, currently no one would have called him handsome: Blaise had finally managed to turn his mate into a duck which was madly quacking at him. Hermione couldn't help laughing. The duck's tiny eyes turned at her. Despite its short size it clearly looked down on her. She instantly stiffened her wide smile frozen. How could she overreact like this in front of a duck? This was ridiculous. Recovering her spirit, she carefully displayed on her face her most mischievous grin and bravely stared at the duck. At Neville's surprise, she walked toward it, and leaned to get closer to the pissed off mallard. The duck cocked his head in sign of surprise.

"My~ Am I seeing some sparks of wit in those eyes? Did your brain actually get bigger thanks to this form?"

It quacked at her in sign of disapproval.

"I'm Sorry, I don't speak Duck, can you elaborate?"

The mallard silently stared at her, clearly unable to talk.

"Well, I'd love to challenge you to a battle of wits, but I see you are unarmed."

She slowly raised her arm to pat its head with fake empathy, as if he was a stubborn child who refused to answer to a question. The truth is that she wanted to touch the soft green feathers. But her hand stopped midway. This sec of hesitation was long enough for the duck to understand her intentions. It suddenly rose and fiercely pinched her hand.

"WHAT THE FUCK MALFOY!" screamed a shocked Hermione, holding her right bleeding hand to her chest while giving the duck a death glare. The mallard scornfully turned away. Everyone in the class was staring at them astounded to hear the head girl swearing. Professor McGonagall's outraged voice broke the awkward silence:

"Miss Granger, what on earth is going on? I'm aware that you were the first one to achieve the ducklifors spell, however, I assume that it doesn't allow you to insult… Oh dear! What happened to your hand?" Her tone softened immediately as she took Hermione's hand to examine the bloody beak mark.

"You may go to Madam Pomfrey, we don't want this injury to prevent you from holding your wand during this important term, do we?"

Hermione nodded at her headmistress and slowly exited the class room. She silently stopped behind the door to catch a glimpse of a raging McGonagall turning Malfoy to his human form before sternly lecturing him and giving him two hour of detention. Smiling widely Hermione took the way of the Hospital Wing. Nothing could make her happier than the sight of an annoyed Malfoy.

….

Draco was quite upset. He was walking toward the Trophy Room. Not only had he a detention with Filch at nine, but this detention was given to him because of The Mudblood. Granger. He would definitely kill her one day. Figuratively, of course. It would be rather complicated to put an end to the life of the bookworm. He had to admit that she was rather smart and would most certainly detect poison if he put some in her pumpkin juice. Not to mention that he couldn't afford to murder a member of the golden trio, his position in the magical world was rather shaky. Still, this detention had fallen at the worst timing; he had planned to ravish a charming Ravenclaw, Pamela Alton. The 6th year girl was all sweet and naïve. She had just come back from Beaux Batons where she had been sent during the war and had brought from France this delicate touch of exoticism he was longing for. As a Head Boy he had asked her to join him in front of the Head Room to settle some irregularities in her behaviour. Two days ago, he had caught the poor girl parading in her oh so short French uniform in front of her friends. She hadn't seen him, and was gleefully prattling when he had come closer and closer. Slowly, like a hunting panther he was judging his target. Especially her legs. When he had approach close enough for her to feel his breath on her shoulder, he had articulated in a low tone:

"_Students shall be in uniform at all times while on Hogwarts grounds. This includes robes, jumper, shirt, tie, slacks/skirt, shoes and socks, and gloves and scarf when necessary. All articles must be kept neat and tidy (i.e. shirt tucked in, tie worn properly, clothing washed and without excessive wrinkles)._ Would you say that you are wearing Howgarts uniform miss…?_" _

"Alton, sir, Pamela Alton." She looked at him with wide eyes, afraid to be punished as well as excessively excited to be talked to by the well-known, hot Head Boy. " I'm, I, m sorry, I didn't know that we weren't allowed to wear different uniforms… I, I mean during the Fire Goblet year, the students of Dumtrang and Beaux Batons wore their uniforms, didn'they?" She muttered shyly. She blushed, suddenly aware of his eyes travelling through the offending uniform to her almost bare tights.

"Well Miss Alton, would you say that you currently attend the schools of Dumstrang or Beaux Batons?" He smirked at her.

"No Sir" she admitted sheepishly. Although I used to belong to Beaux batons last year, and that's a thing you seem to notice with pleasure, she thought.

"That's what I guessed. Have you got any idea of how many points such an infringement of the Rules should cost you?" He smirked.

"No, sir, I don't know…. but please sir, don't take points to my house! I'm begging you!" She pouted charmingly.

"You seem to be a good girl, Miss Alton. Would you like us to have a little agreement? I'm sure I could forget your misdemeanor. If I get something in exchange, it goes without saying." He winked at her. "See you on Wednesday, at nine, in front of the Head's room. By the way, you can call me Draco" He had left the girl surrounded by her giggling friends who were obviously very impressed by her interaction with one of the hottest 7th year. She stood dazed, unsure of her situation, had she really managed to arouse DRACO MALFOY's attention?!

Draco smiled to himself. Pamela would be an easy one. It wasn't the first time since the beginning of the year that he took advantage of his Head Boy position to achieve his goals. And by goal you should understand having the best meal at table as well as the best girls in his bed. Draco Malfoy always got what he wanted. I was what Malfoys did. But tonight he would be unable to obtain the girl's favors. Because of this Granger bitch. The filthy mudblood had made fun of him during transfiguration. Worst she had tried to touch him. Her filthy hand attempted to stroke his pureblood skin. Well, his pureblood feathers to be more precise. Damned Zabini! But this was not going to happen; he wouldn't let her touch him. Ever. He had grown up and understood that her blood was not actually made of mud. He had already seen her bleeding. Today, he had the proof that her blood was as red as his once again. But it didn't change anything. He still hated her. She was everything that he loathed in a girl: she was a bookworm, an insufferable know-it all who was incapable of shouting her mouth. She was always seeking for teachers 'attention. She had awful bushy hair. She wouldn't dress or make up like a girl. In fact she wasn't acting like a girl at all. Girls were meant to be loveable creatures. They were supposed to do anything to please you, to smile, nod and laugh when they were supposed to. But Granger was a disdainful bitch so proud of herself that she thought that no one could keep up with her. He was yet as smart as she was. His grades were almost as high as hers, and God knew he didn't lift a finger to obtain such performances when she spent her whole time buried in books. Maybe she was the pet of the temporary headmistress, Professor McGonagall, but he used to be professor Snape's favorite student which was equally rewarding. Plus, they were both Heads.

He remembered the moment when she had discovered that he had the same title as her. Granger's face had turned pale. She was obviously angry. She may have expected to work with Potter or her beloved Weasel. He was utterly disgusted to think about them as a couple. It made him want to vomit. Anyway, seeing Granger's annoyance was worth of the boredom of Head Boy's tasks. He expected Potter to be granted the pompous title. After all he had defeated the Dark Lord and deserved this small reward, didn't he? But to everyone's astonishment, Draco bloody Malfoy received this honor. There was a rumor that Harry had declined McGonagall's offer and suggested Draco's name to improve houses' cooperation. Others said that it was Dumbledore's portrait who had spoken in his favor. In fact, Malfoy's appointment had become a symbol: the symbol of reconciliation. His story was rewritten to fit in the Golden Legend of the war. He was a poor boy, brought up by a devil father, forced to join Voldemord's army. Innocent Draco was saved by brave Snape and his mother's love (doesn't it remind you of someone?). At the end of the war, the poor victim of Tom Jedusor could celebrate the victory of Light with the Order of Phoenix. After all, it was not only the victory of an order but the victory of the whole magical world against Evil. This candid rhetoric had led him to be Head Boy. If the son of Lucius could be Head Boy, people could forgive each other and the world would be at peace again. It was a pain in the ass. Draco hated to be seen as a victim. He hated to have been appointed prefect out of pity. He would have rather die than admit it but that was why he kept quarrelling with Granger. She didn't pity him. She hated him as an equal. He was arrived to the Trophy Room. Seeing the huge amount of cups that Filch had prepared for him to scrub remembered him how much he hated Granger back. He would definitely take his revenge for this detention. He would make her life a hell.


	2. Chapter 2

2

"What the hell?!" Hermione muttered as silently as she could in the middle of the Library. It was Thursday evening and she had to finish an incredibly difficult rune essay for the next day, but she couldn't find anything in her bag but blank parchments. She was growing extremely worried. If she had lost it, she would have to do it all over again. She opened her rune textbook to check the subject she was working on. Nothing. What was going on? She began to turn the pages of the textbook anxiously. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing. Oh my god! How was this possible?! She grabbed the advanced rune book that she had borrowed from the library one week ago. Blank. Entirely blank. Hermione violently threw the content of her bag on the table. She quickly looked over all of the books lying in disorder in front of her. Their pages were empty. They didn't offer a single world to decipher. Hermione felt her palms turned moist. She began to bite her nails convulsively. This was a nightmare! Her beloved book had turned silent. And not only her books, but also the books of the library. Hermione nervously glanced at Madam Pince who was tenderly dusting a shelf at the other end of the room. What was she going to tell her? How was the librarian going to react? Would she yell? How would she punish her?! They could expel her! She pictured the disappointed face of Minerva McGonagall telling her how betrayed she felt, and sending her back to the Muggle world. This idea made her sick. About to sob, Hermione but her banded hand on her mouth to muffle the sound of her arising cries. Calm down. She closed her eyes and attempt to breathe slowly, wishing that everything would come back to normal when she opened her eyes. But it didn't. Fuck. This was absurd. She had to find a logical explanation to this mess. She decided not the tell Madam Pince and packed her things as silently as possible. Between two pages of her rune textbook she found a green feather. The feather of a mallard. She took it cautiously into her right banded hand. Malfoy.

Hermione ran through the Hogwarths corridors like a storm. She arrived panting in front of the Heads Room. She entered without knocking, slamming the door loudly behind her.

"DRACO MALFOY WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE?!"

A shocked Malfoy faced her. But his surprise was nothing compared to the frightened look of the girl he was just snogging. She was looking like a rabbit paralyzed by headlights. She suddenly realized her position and got rid of Malloy's hand on her breast before muttering a short apologize and running out of the room. Malfoy smirked at the girl's pathetic escape. Then he turned to Hermione, angrily glaring at her.

"What do you want Granger. Can't you see that we are busy here?" He walked toward her looking for dominance.

"Not any more Malfoy." She couldn't help a wicked grin.

"You're jealous, aren't you? Can't bear seeing people kissing, Granger? No one has ever wanted to take this prudish bookworm lips, right?" He said grabbing her chin firmly. She slapped his hand away but reluctantly remained close to him. There was no way that she would flee shamefully. She was Hermione Granger for God's sake; she would not humble herself before him.

"I don't care about your life Malfoy. You can snog whoever you want whenever you like, I don't give a fuck about it. I'm only talking to your despicable self because I want you to turn my book back to normal. Now." She enunciated slowly detaching each word from another. He didn't step back either. Instead he laughed and she could feel his heat hot breath on her face.

"You don't give a fuck Granger? I had no idea that you knew the word Granger. Are you aware of its meaning? I doubt you've ever experienced it. "

"Fuck you Malfoy!"

"I wouldn't fuck you even if you begged me"

"Excuse me?!" Hermione jumped in shock, unintentionally coming closer to Malfoy. "I'd never, degrade myself to the point of shagging you Malfoy. EVER. Now undo your stupid spell and turn my book back to normal!" He turned away shrugging his shoulder.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I don't answer to ill-bread mudblood who don't even knock before entering room nor ask politely for help." She couldn't notice his hidden wide smile. He knew it was driving her insane. Hermione dug her nails in her tightly close fits.

"I'm not joking Malfoy. I need my books back to normal. I have a rune essay for tomorrow!"

"What's the magical word?" he asked calmly

"The magical word? What do you mean Malfoy? Hurry, I don't have all night!"

"Well, I have, you chased my date away, remember. Come on Granger, you're a muggle-born, your parents should have taught you the magical word didn't they?"

Hermione sighted heavily. That magical word! Exhausted she surrendered, she really need her books.

"PLEASE Malfoy, could you turn my stuff back to normal?"

Very pleased Malfoy smiled smugly and took his time to answer:

"I'd like to help you very much Granger. But I don't know what you are talking about. So no, Granger, It's impossible for me to turn your stuff back to normal" and he exited the room.

…..

Draco was rather proud of himself when he left Hermione Granger fuming alone in the Heads Room. He was pretty sure that she wouldn't sleep of the night. That was what she deserved for ruining his evening with… what was her name already? Whatever, with a lovely, delicate creature. In fact she had ruined his date a second time. He hadn't forecast that the mudblood would figure out his involvement in that evil prank so quickly. Damned bookworm! How did she know it was him? He wasn't the only one in the castle who was likely to play such a prank on her, was he? He didn't try to find the 6th year Ravenclaw. He believed that his evening couldn't get any better and happily decided to go back to his dorm to sleep. Delightful dreams of a pissed off Granger would be in store for him.


	3. Chapter 3

3

"It's Ok 'Mione, Babbling adores you. Just tell her that you had a problem and she'll let you some more time to finish your essay."

"That's impossible Ron! There's no way that I'm telling her what Malfoy did to my books!"

"Hermione, I've already told you, you don't know if it is Malfoy"

"But Harry! I have a proof! The green feather stuck in my…"

"Please Hermione! Half of the seventh years were turned into duck this week! This could be anyone's feather!" Hermione shut her mouth angrily. Harry didn't trust her! He would always stand for the ferret. It was so unfair! The boys had walked her to the Rune class. She knew they were trying to comfort her, but they only got on her nerves. She was exhausted. She had stayed up all night in attempt to find a spell that would undo Malfoy's cruel prank. But she couldn't find anything and finally decided at four to rewrite her essay. Of course she was caught out of time and only managed to write a proper introduction. She had reached her limits. If only she could sleep! And kill Draco Malfoy!

"It's okay boys, you can go. I'll manage the situation". She snapped grumpily. Harry and Ron nod at each other. They should better comply with Hermione's order. She was frightening with her dark circles and messy hair. When they left Hermione sighted in relief. She would apologise later for being so dull. Hermione relaxed against the wall, and scanned the beginning of her essay, vainly hoping that it would magically turns into a complete dissertation. She suddenly froze. Someone was staring at her. She raised her eyes to see the smirking Ferret at the other end of the corridor. He seemed to enjoy her devastated appearance. As soon as he noticed her glare he waved gleefully. He was such a twat. She didn't bother acknowledging him and resumed her reading.

When Professor Babbling finally arrived a minute later, Hermione gathered her things and had a look around the corridor. Malfoy had disappeared. She followed the rank of student in the classroom and stopped by her teacher desk.

"Professor Babbling, I would like to apologise." Babbling raised surprise eyebrows.

"What is it Miss Granger?"

"Well… I, I'm terribly sorry professor." Hermione mumbled sheepishly. "But, I, I'm afraid couldn't manage to finish today's essay." The rune teacher couldn't believe her ears. Hermione Granger, the Girl who always wrote twice as much as she required hadn't managed to finish an essay! Strange things happened under the moon!

"It can't be that bad Miss Granger. I'm sure you managed to write quite a proper essay. Just hand me your work dear" The poor girl may have encounter difficulties with the subject, but she would have bet that gryffondor's princess would eventually come up with the best mark of the class, as usual. Hermione fidgeted anxiously. She opened her bag and looked for her lame introduction. The other students were all staring at here. What was wrong with Hermione Granger this morning? She looked awfully stressed and tired. And so insecure that it was painful to look at her. Rummaging through several parchments she couldn't hide a gasp when she put a hand on the essay she had been working on during the whole week. Her things were back to normal! She passed the almost complete essay to her professor, hiding her wide grin and the unfinished introduction. This essay wasn't perfect but it was certainly better than the short introduction that she had been nervous to show. Hermione walked to her desk under every one eyes. She didn't care. She wouldn't have a T. And he wouldn't be expelled: she could safely return the books to the library. It was a miracle! She had to thank Malfoy as soon as she would leave the class! Wait. Did she just think that? She had no reason to thank the prat. After all it was his fault if her essay had disappeared in the first place. And he had nearly caused her a heart stroke. No, she wouldn't thank him, he was an asshole. What was he thinking? That she could afford a sleepless night and loose her time with his stupid little prank? There was no way she would thank the ferret. Well… Maybe she would. But only to make him drowsy. Then she would get her revenge.

…

Draco was at the Slintherin table for lunch when he noticed a radiant Head girl gently waving at him. What did she want? Making eye contact, Granger broadened her smile and stood up to join the Slytherin table. Blaise cast him a quizzical look. Pansy elbowed him and pouted: "Oh no, Draco! The Mublood's coming! Is it a hobby of her to kill people's day with her beaver face?"

"Shhh Pansy. Don't use that word" She frowned.

"What, beaver?"

"No." He silently articulated Mud-blood. "You don't want people to hear you calling the Headmistress's pet this way, do you?"

"No" answered with a smug smile. "I wouldn't".

"Then shut up Angel."

"Hello everyone!" Hermione greeted warmly. A bunch of dazed eyes turned to her.

"What are you doing here?" Pansy snapped.

"Well, obviously I'm not here to talk to you, 'Angel'" Hermione mocked coldly before turning to him with a wild smile. "Can I talk to you a second? She asked with an unusually sweet voice.

"Er"

"Come on, you know I'm not going to eat you, don't you" she smiled, patting his arm playfully and beckoned him to follow her. Astonished, He stood up automatically, but Pansy grab his arm, clearly determined to stop him. "Draco! You're not following that bitch, are you?" She pouted and fluttered her long, dark eyelashes charmingly. He got rid of her hand abruptly. Pansy's simpers did no longer affect him; he had become fed up with them since his 5th year at least. The girl's attempt to deter him from following Granger sharpened his curiosity and he went after the bookworm in a firm pace. When they got out, he expected her to drop her charming smile but she didn't.

"I'd like to thank you Draco." He shivered. Did she just call him by his first name?

"What?" he snapped grumpily to hide his embarrass.

"I want to thank you for the books. It was very kind of you to turn it back to normal before the beginning of my rune class. I'm grateful." He blinked. Who the hell was this sugary creature and what had she done with Granger?! She leaned dangerously close to him. Draco didn't dare to move. He couldn't understand what was going on. His brain had stopped, unable to carry on the analysis of the awkward situation. She lightly kissed him on the cheek, stepped back and smiled shyly.

"I owe you one." She turned her heels away from him and bent her steps toward the Grand staircases. Draco stood several minutes in the Entrance Hall after her departure. He eventually smirked. It seemed that Granger had understood the advantages of courtesy. It was about time. He didn't notice his lack of disgust when she had kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4

4

When she arrived at the First floor, out of Malfoy's sight, Hermione began to run madly. She had kissed him! Draco Malfoy! The ferret! The hottest guy of the school! She couldn't believe she had just done such an unreasonable and heroic thing! She had to be insane! Hermione rushed to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She had to be alone. She raised her fingers to her burning lips. Did they feel different after brushing against the Slytherin's china skin? She started to giggle in her hand. After several minutes of uncontrollable laughers, Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't like what she saw. Bushy hairs, flushed cheeks and glittering eyes. The portrait of a fourteenth year old smiling foolishly after kissing her crush. Jesus, Hermione! Pull yourself together! For God's sake, she was eighteen and she hadn't even kissed him on the mouth! On the lips… What would his lips taste like? Wait, Stop! Just stop it already! She wouldn't let her mind wonder about the taste of the lips of the most awful, dreadful, atrocious, lurid guy she had ever met. Hermione grabbed both edges of a sink firmly and came closer to her own reflection.

"You-won't-think-of-this-git-that-way!" she enunciated each word clearly as if she wanted to etch it on her memory. Of course she won't. This scene was ridiculous. She was just so exhausted! That was it! She would take a short power nap, and everything would be back to normal. Fortunately she had no courses on Friday afternoon, McGonagall had left them these free hours to practise their NEWTs. Hermione sighted in relief and headed to the room of Requirement.

Three hours later Hermione woke up feeling fresh and rested. She laughed at her previous behaviour and decided that the situation was quite at her advantage. Nobody had seen her shameful outburst, and Malfoy had seemed rather unsettled by her apologies and grateful kiss. Better, she was sure that he hadn't doubted her sincerity. She was now free to think of a revenge for her sleepless night, the ferret wouldn't suspect her. Well, in the first place he wouldn't. She wasn't naïve enough to think that Malfoy would believe in her friendliness for ever. Now, how she going to make him pay his little prank?

Lying on the comfortable couch provided by the room of Requirement Hermione considered her different options. She would have like to ask for the boy's help, they were much better than she was in pranks, put she had to come up with a plan on her own. Well, let's see, Malfoy had attacked her weak spot: studies. She could shot back by drilling his cauldron or something else so that he would fail his beloved potion. No, he would immediately know that it was her. Plus she was not sure that it would really annoy him. He was so rich that he could buy another cauldron in the instant. What was HIS weakness? Hermione pictured Malfoy intensely. She concluded that there were only three things he fancied on this earth: himself, Quiddich and girls. She couldn't break his broom it would be just like drilling his cauldron. He would buy a new one without thinking about it. After all, his father had bought brooms for all of the members of the Slytherin team few years ago. That left two things: his person and girls. The two were closely linked in fact. If he collected so many girls, pretty much like a maniac Barbie collector would do, it was certainly because it pleased his ego. That was his real weakness: his overweening pride. Hermione grinned to herself. She knew how to upset him to no end. She got up in search of Lavender Brown and her friend Parvati.

…

A few days later, while flirting with a small, blond Hufflepuff in the Park, Draco had the unpleasant feeling that people were staring at him. He had been hearing the soft whispering of gossips around him for three days now. This situation was getting on his nerves. He couldn't understand what was going on. He had checked his face in the mirror like a hundred times. Nothing was stuck in between his teeth, his perfectly straight nose hadn't turn into a hideous potato, his hair was as soft and as shining as usual. So why would people glance at him all day long? He was used to be in the center of attention, of course, he was Draco Malfoy, the most handsome, the wealthiest, the cleverest pureblood of the country. And maybe of the world, he mentally added with a smirk. Okay, he overstated it; everybody wasn't looking up to him. Especially after the war. He could see that some –Okay, most of them- pitied him. But this time it was different, people weren't looking at him with desire or jealousy, nor with pity, like they usually did. People were looking at him with a confused mix of curiosity, surprise, disgust and empathy. He could see disappointment in girls'eyes. He could hear them babbling behind his back. Even the blond Hufflepuff sat beside him on the lawn acted oddly. She seemed not to understand his point in their little chat. It was not that she was oblivious to his flirtation, but her reluctant smile clearly meant that she didn't take him seriously. It was extremely weird that this after all rather plain girl didn't seize the chance of flirting with him openly. She should have considered this moment as the acme of her whole existence. Draco decided to display his purpose more clearly. Maybe the girl was a little daft and hadn't realized that she had managed to attract such a handsome young man.

Draco deliberately place one hand on the girl's knee. She cut off her chattering and looked at him with surprise. He smiled at her, his hand slowly making its way up her thigh. He thought he had won when the small blond quivered, leaned against him and covered his daring hand with her own fingers. But she softly grabbed his hand and put it back on his lap.

"Listen Draco, I don't think… I don't think this is right." He blinked. What?! Draco couldn't believe she resisted. Maybe she was upset because he had directly attack her leg without paying her any compliment. And he hadn't kissed her. Girls always wanted to be kissed before going any further. They believed that kissing would open one's heart to the deceptive myth they called love. Well if the girl needed these vain preliminaries, he would give them to her. He came closer and stroked her chin.

"Come on Sweetheart…" He whispered charmingly before allowing himself a light peck on her lips and facing her nose to nose . She inhaled deeply as she wanted to drink his breath. However she moved back and placed her hands on his shoulder to push him away.

"No Draco. This is not right. I know you don't want this. I know you don't want me. So please, stop, stop playing with my mind." The Hufflepuff muttered. Draco sighted silently. He was right. The girl wanted love. He grabbed her hands to pull her closer again, gently stroking her wrist with his thumb.

"What, are you saying Sweetheart? Of course it's you that I want."

"Draco please, don't make this more difficult than it is. I...I know. You don't have to pretend anymore." He let her hands free and frowned.

"What do you know?" he asked suspiciously

"I… It's not just me… everyone knows about it. I mean, it's, it's not a big deal Draco, you don't have to hide it anymore." She stammered.

"WHAT DOES EVERYONE KNOWS ABOUT ME? » he growled, grabbing her wrist roughly.

"Draco, you're hurting me!" she cried. He glared at her silently, not releasing her wrists.

"Um, they know… They know… You know? About you… and … girls ? » Draco sighted. Couldn't the bitch be more specific?!

"Do-not-make-me-repeat-this-question" He articulated slowly in a dangerously low tone. "What do you people say about me and my relationships?"

"Well, they say… people say that youdon'tlikethem." She uttered so quickly that he barely understood.

"I don't like what?" he snapped, pressing on her wrist.

"…Girls. You don't like girls ! » she cried. "Now let me go!" Draco stared blankly at her as she ran away. He didn't like girls. What the fuck did that mean?


	5. Chapter 5

5

Sat on Gryffindor's stands next to Neville Hermione was attending the first match of the year. A few ranks below her, with the other members of Gryffondor's team Harry and Ron were commenting Ravenclaw's and Slytherin players 'technique. For once the book lying on her lap was closed, her whole attention was focused on the pitch. More precisely she was watching the Slytherin's seeker with a dreaming smile on her lips. It has been a week and he still had not found out. Noticing her new interest in Quiddich, Neville winked at her:

"Finally 'Mione! You end up liking Quiddich!" She jumped in surprise and reluctantly dropped her eyes from the blond seeker to answer to her neighbour.

"Um, Yeah. I guess it's not that bad…"

"Not that bad! Please 'Mione! You have to admit it you're fascinated! Longbottom exclaimed gleefully.

"I'm…fascinated?" Hermione asked gazing absentmindedly at the pitch. The action had somewhat stopped, Madam Hooch shouting at Bole because of his incessant cobbing towards Ravenclaw Chasers

"Yes ! Absolutely fascinated by the game! That's a great thing 'Mione ! Harry and Ron will be delighted when I tell them how fond of Quiddich you became!" She startled. Oh no! If Harry and Ron thought she liked Quiddich they would never end talking about brooms, teams, squaffle and God knows whatever Quiddich related boring stuff. Frowning at him, she grabbed Nevill's hands firmly.

"No! Neville, no! You must not tell them!"

"Er…What?"he answered, staring at her as if she was possessed.

."Don't tell them that I enjoy Quiddich! Please! I… It's a secret Neville, no one should know" The boy was dazed. She seemed so desperate.

"Well, if you say so Hermione, I won't tell anyone. I'm, I'm sorry that I found out your… secret." He muttered with a guilty look.

"It's okay if it's you Neville" Hermione patted his arm softly before turning her attention back to the game, not noticing the boy's deep blush.

Nearly two hours later Malfoy had seized the snitch, being slightly faster than Cho. Comet 260 had no chance against a Nimbus 2001, had reluctantly said Neville. Flock of students were coming back to the castle. Stuck in the crowd, Hermione was stopped in the Entrance Hall to see a bunch of Slytherin loudly cheering their seeker. Beaming with joy Malfoy was caught in the tight embrace of Blaise Zabini.

"Well done mate!" he congratulated taping his shoulder manly.

"Thanks Blaise! I told you I would win didn't I?" Malfoy grinned.

Around them people shut up and stared. Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini hugging. The ultimate couple! They were dazzling together, so handsome that it was painful to look at them. Hermione couldn't help laughing out loud. People were so easy to fool. She'd only had to hint at Malfoy's possible homosexuality in front of Lavender Brown to convince the whole population of the school that the ferret was gay. It was irresistibly funny. However when she felt people's gaze passing from the two Slyherins to herself she started coughing to hide her outburst. Too late. She could feel his icy eyes penetrating her. She tried to retrace her steps to the entrance door, but the continuous flow of students entering the castle prevented her from running away. Seeing her attempt of escape Malfoy rushed at her angrily. She was astonished to see how easily people would let him go when they didn't bother to move for her. How unfair. Malfoy grabbed her arm roughly and dragged her to the Grand staircase, brusquely chasing away the students who dared to stand on their way.

" MOVE! Out of my way you stupid lot! The Heads have something important to discuss about! Come on Granger, are you stupefixed or what?" He was pulling her arm so harshly that she wondered how long her skin would stay marked by his fingerprints. He brought her forcibly to the Heads Rooms. She was pushed inside. Entering after her, he slowly leaned against the door until it closed with a sharp crack. He pulled his wand out of his robe and magically locked the door. She was trapped.

…..

As soon as he had heard the shrill sound of her high pitched laugh he had known. It was her. How could have he not figured out? It was so obvious when he came to think about it. He may have been oblivious to her responsibility for this mess because of the kiss. But now he knew. He knew what she had done to his reputation. The unpardonable filthy mudblood. She had dragged his name in the mud. She had told everyone that he was gay. Him! Draco fucking Malfoy! She had to pay. He would make her pay this unacceptable indignity. He knew he had hurt Granger while dragging her in the stairs. Even if he couldn't see it under her shirt, he knew he had left a large bruise on her arm. It strangely appeased him to know that she was marked with his strength. But it was far from being enough. He needed more. He needed to punish her foolish boldness. He wanted to see her repent, to see her on her knee beseeching for forgiveness. Draco silently growled as he closed the door. She was at his mercy.

"I know it was you Granger" he spat as he leant against door, forbidding her any escape.

"I can't see what you're talking about" she answered challenging him.

"I'm sure you do." He stepped forward menacingly.

"No, Draco, I'm terribly sorry, I don't understand. What do you mean?" It took her all her courage to blink and smile at him sweetly.

"Stop playing the fool with me Granger. You're not pretty enough to simper." He smirked. More annoyed than she would admit it, she gave up her charming expression.

"As if I wanted to please a hideous ferret like you, Malfoy" She snorted ungracefully.

"Take that back Granger" He took one more step toward her. He was so close now that she could feel his angry breath on her lips. But she didn't move.

"No" She smiled.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK GRANGER!" He yelled forcing her to step back.

"No" She repeated calmly.

"GRANGER! I AM NOT JOCKING! She was pushed against the edge of their reunion table. He was really mad at her now. Not only didn't she show no remorse for staining his reputation but she also dared to insult him.

"No. I won't apologize to this asshole ferret of you Malfoy." Completely losing his temper Draco grabbed her roughly and shut her up with his bare hand. She gaped but found herself unable of breathing back, her mouth and nose muzzled. Seeing a flash of pure fear in her eyes he loosened the pressure of his fingers but did not let her go.

"Now. Apologize Granger." She glared at him.

"Come on…" She brusquely raised her arms and tried to push him back. They struggled a few minutes. She attempted to pull out her wand, but he was the strongest. He grabbed her wrists and held them tightly down her waist with one hand, replacing the other one on her mouth.

"Apologize Granger! Apologize and I'll let you go." He almost implored her. He was so close to her. Too close. He could feel the almost imperceptible shaking of her whole body; he could feel her heart hammering, the fast pulse echoing within his own chest; he could feel her warm breath against his hand, her dry lips under his palm. And touching, his other hand, her waist. And just below, her pale skin revealed by the torn shirt. His gaze followed down its inquiry. Her skirt had been lifted up a bit, shifted by the intrusion of one of his legs between her tights. He had to keep focused. He was here to get revenge, not to daydream about the bookworm's surprisingly fit body. Come on, Draco, focus! Stop staring at her tights. Her creamy tights surrounding his own leg… He suddenly realized that he had crossed a line. He was touching the mudblood. And he was enjoying it.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. What was wrong with Malfoy?! Why was he looking at her that way? Hermione was lost. One minute before he was yelling at her, and now he was looking at her with so many… wonders, so much … intensity? And…lust? She couldn't put the right word on it. She felt her knees weakening. His gaze was invasive. His breath was invasive. His scent was invasive. His hands were invasive. Her lids fluttered. She struggled not to moan in his hand as he pressed himself against her almost unconsciously. For God's sake, Draco Malfoy had forcefully trapped her against her will, and she was melting like a fool. She had to wake up. When she opened her lids she found his silver gaze plunged into her brown eyes. Staring at each other, Nose to nose they stood still for a minute. Malfoy's hand had relaxed, and his palm was now soft against her mouth. Time to move girl. Maintaining eye contact, Hermione slowly opened her mouth as if she wanted to talk. His eyes widened at the movement. With a questioning look he started to lower his hand; His fingers had hardly left her lower lip when sharp teeth crushed against them ferociously.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" he stepped back holding his painful fingers. She took advantage of this moment of weakness to push him away violently and rushed to the door.

"Alohomora!" She urged before fleeing away.

She ran through the corridors faster than she ever had. Contradictory thoughts were madly swirling around her mind. She wanted to be as far as possible from Malfoy. She wanted him to catch her up. She wanted never to see him again. Hermione fastened her pace as he heard Malfoy's footsteps echoing behind her.

"Wait Granger!" She raced up the stairs two-by-two to Gryffindor's tour.

"Come back Mudblood!" She stumbled on the last step. She managed to make up her balance by grabbing the banister, but under the shock her bag fell from her shoulder to tumble down the stairs. Shit.

"GRANGER!" Turning around to see the damages, she caught a glimpse of Malfoy down the stairs. Fearing to retrace her steps back to gather her things she left her disemboweled bag to his own fate and went on.

"FUCK GRANGER STOP!" She panted in front of a puzzled fat lady, not daring to check Malfoy's position.

"Abstinence" She puffed.

"Seems to be something you don't respect my dear" The lady winked before letting her enter the common room. Hermione rushed to her dorm where she found Lavender and Parvati chatting on their beds. They stopped talking as soon as she came in. Staring at the intruder their bemused expression quickly turned into knowing smiles.

"Hi, Hermione!" Lavender greeted. "Seem to have been having fun, haven't we?" Parvati grinned. Still panting, Hermione gaped at them but didn't bother answering. The two girls giggled. She headed to the bathroom. Passing by the mirror she suddenly understood what the pair had meant. Ruffled hair, opened shirt, crumpled skirt. She looked like she just had been laid. Fucking Malfoy.

….

Fucking Granger! What the hell was that?! Draco was panting in the main corridor of the seventh floor. Granger had disappeared from his sight a few minutes ago. He leaned against a wall to catch up his breath. He raised his right hand to examine the small marks left by Hermione's sharp teeth on his porcelain skin. Three pink spots stood out. Malfoy absentmindedly licked the almost non-existent bruise. What was Granger thinking about?! She had kissed him. So softly. And then she had bitten like a wild animal. She was insane. How could she dare to mark his precious aristocratic skin with her vulgar mudblood teeth? How dared she disobey him? After all he had every right to be mad at her. She had tricked him. The fucking bitch had made him think that she had finally submitted to him but she had made fun of him. What a fool he had been. Tricked by the kiss. Tricked by her proximity. Tricked by her treacherous fucking chocolate eyes. And she told herself a Gryffondor! A fucking devious Slytherin she had to be to lie and manipulate him that way. Fool. Fool. Fucking fool he had been. But he wouldn't be tricked anymore. He would show her who the master was. Draco Malfoy would not lose to Hermione fucking Granger. She was no one. He would trick her. He would turn her own obscene weapons against her. Wasn't he Slytherin's Dom Juan? Wasn't he best looking guy of the school? He would make her fall for him. She would lower every defense she had. He would have her in his bed. She would give him her heart. And then, he would crush it just like she had crushed his hand. He would destroy it, just like she had tried to destroy his reputation. He would tear her mudblood heart in hundreds of tiny little pieces. And he would laugh at her. Nobody made fun of Draco bloody Malfoy. He stood up smiling to himself and made his way to the stairs. How very unwise of her to have let her bag within anyone's reach.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: sorry, I made a mistake and published the first chapter again (thank you sleepy eskimo, I hadn't noticed it before I read your review), I'm reposting the 7th chapter, sorry the 6th was very short, that's why I'm publishing two chapters this week. Next week I might only post one.

Thanks for your reviews!

PS: I'm open to any criticism if you think it could help me improve this story, again, it's my first fic

7

"Granger! Hey Granger wait!" a cheerful voice called her from behind.

Oh no. Not him again. Walking in the deserted corridor leading to the library, Hermione didn't bother to turn around to see the face of the intruder. She had perfectly recognized the voice. Seriously, couldn't he leave her alone? Hermione continued her way to the library. She had just escaped from Gryffindor Tower where it was impossible to concentrate on her rune essay. Ron had kept trying to touch her. Sitting next to her on a couch by the fire, he had genuinely attempted to get closer. First he had focused on her knee, his finger innocently proceeding light strokes on her leg had progressively followed circular paths getting up her tights. She had abruptly snapped the offending hand.

"What do you think you are doing Ronald?" She had asked sternly. Confused he had stared at her in shock before frowning deeply.

"I'm trying to please my girlfriend" he scowled. Her annoyance had built up. Pleasing her. For god's sake, as if she needed his incursive hand wandering on her when she was trying to work on an advanced rune issue. She had stared suspiciously at the dissatisfied red-hair, observing the switch on his face as emotions ran through his mind. Disappointment. Rejection. Anger. Incomprehension. Progressively calming down, he had looked at her expectantly. She had read hope in his wide puppy's eyes. He had clearly been waiting for her apologies. But she had kept her mouth shut. No way that she would indulge pawing during studying hour. Well, in fact there was no time for snogging in her schedule. But the boy didn't understand. He had took her silence for a resignation, an acceptance. Maybe an approval. He had come closer, patting the middle of her tight in reassurance. Hermione had clenched her fists.

"Ron." She had grunted in a low menacing voice. He had stiffened angrily.

"What's wrong now, Hermione?!"

"I made it clear I didn't want you to touch me. I'm trying to concentrate on runes." She had scolded as if he was a stubborn five-year-old child. Stubborn he was indeed. He hadn't removed his hand from her leg.

"So when am I supposed to touch you? You are always studying Hermione. You are always busy with something else. She had sighted heavily

"Don't be ridiculous Ron, it's not because I don't have time now that…."

"I'm not joking, Hermione. This is serious. You never have time for us. I'm your boyfriend you know. Your BOYFRIEND! You know what it means? It means that I have the right to touch you Hermione. I have the right to kiss you, to snog you whenever I want. This is my right! Mine!" Everyone in the room had stared at them. This was humiliating. She had stood up from the couch. Why did he always act so childishly? She wasn't his toy. She wasn't a brainless doll that he could use "whenever he wanted".

"I'm not having this discussion with you now Ron"

"Please Hermione!" He had grabbed her arm and forced her to look at him straight in the eyes. However their mix of anger, guilt, prayer and resolution hadn't stopped her. She had harshly got rid of his hand and escaped from the tower. And there she was, rumbling her anger, alone, on her way to take refuge in the library. Her shelter. Her harvest of peace. It was the only place where she was hidden from Ron's attack. His reproaches couldn't go through the barrier of Mrs. Pince's intransigence for silence. Hermione fasten her pace, dark thoughts swirling around her mind. This little outburst was far from being their first argument. Recently they were constantly quarreling. Ron was unhappy with her behavior. She wasn't a good girlfriend. She didn't pay enough attention to his boyfriend. She was not sweet neither loving. She knew that he wasn't entirely wrong. She was avoiding contact. She had no time for touch because she didn't want him to touch her Or to kiss her. Not to talk about sex. This was the big deal. The real problem. A touch led to a kiss. A kiss led to another one, stronger. And then there was sex. Not that she was still a virgin, no, they had made out during the summer, after the war. It hadn't been awful; Ron had been attentive and careful, but it had not been pleasant either. She had given in his demands a few times. They needed comfort after the shock of the conflict. He had lost a brother. She had lost her parents, their memories were definitely gone to oblivion and after coming back from Australia she had been thankful to the Weasleys who had welcomed her in the Burrow. But now that they were back to Hogwart things were changing. She had come over her loss as well as it was possible. She wanted space. And she didn't want him to touch her anymore. Hermione sighted. Who could have guess that the attention-seeking girl she was in her third year was rejecting the boy she had been in love with for such a long time. She couldn't understand herself. She had loved Ron… She still loved him… didn't she? Things were so complicated.

"Granger!" A firm hand grabbed her shoulder sending electricity in her whole body. Yes, things were more and more complicated. She stopped and turned on her heel to face the intruder. It was no use to ignore him, he was too persistent. She calmly stared at him panting and trying to catch his breath.

"I finally reach you Granger! Where were you running? You aren't avoiding me, are you?" He smiled teasingly. Who was this boy and what had he done with Draco Mafoy?

"No Malfoy. My life doesn't revolve around you." She snorted. He seemed to repress a grin provoked by an inner joke. She waited for him to talk. After all he was the one who had stopped her, but the ferret kept smiling at her silently, his hand still lying on her shoulder.

"Now. What do you want?" she stepped back, getting rid of his arm.

….

"You of course" he thought. Not that he would say that at loud. He had to be very careful with Granger. She wouldn't be easy to seduce, she distrusted him. Well, he could understand why, he had gone a bit violent after the match. If there was no trace of the bruise he suspected that he had made on her arm, he could see that the memory of their altercation was still fresh in her mind. She was frowning at him, her arms defiantly crossed against her chest. Malfoy couldn't help licking his lower lip. She was unconsciously emphasizing her cleavage. Getting revenge wouldn't be as painful as he had initially forecasted. Against expectations, he wouldn't complain about having Granger in his bed. The idea of touching her no longer disgusted him. Touching her wouldn't be the sign of degradation, it would be the testimony of his victory, the prize of the victorious knight. Draco suppressed a mischievous grin. Before wooing her openly, he had to win her trust. He had to act according to his plan. It was quite a good plan, simple but efficient. First: befriending the bookworm, second seducing her and make her think he loved her, third dumping her as cruelly as he could. The first phase was the hardest step in fact, even if he was aware of his asset: he had collected her bag a week ago. Since then, he had given back one of her stuff every day. He had progressively handed back her quills and ink and then each book she needed for classes. After rummaging through her stuff he was now aware of her interest and was supposed to be able to launch chats that would please her. She was an intellectual; he would have to catch her mind before seducing her senses. Having the bag gave him an excuse to broach conversations besides their compulsory Heads' discussions. However, she wouldn't listen to him. Every day she had took back her things grumpily, she had ignored his smiles and his attempts of talking. Draco didn't know how to move forward. This was the last book of the bag, how would he approach after giving it back? How would he make Granger think about him? He couldn't attack her verbally nor physically like he used to, it would have ruined his plan. She was a real challenge.

"I just wanted to give back your potion textbook, I know that you need it this weekend, we were given an essay, remember." He smiled kindly handing it to her. She grabbed the book quickly, avoiding touching the hand which held its dark cover.

"God, Malfoy can't you stop this comedy!"

"I don't know what you are talking about." He shrugged displaying a naïve interrogative look.

"Don't act dumb Malfoy, I know you. You were not yourself this week, returning my things like so…" She paused. "So 'kindly'. It doesn't look like you at all. I have all my books back now, what is going to happen? You sneaky evil Slytherin why are you playing all-kind-and-dedicated Hufflepuff? By returning my stuff one per time, to rub it on my face? This is not how it works" He stared at her blankly, as if it was impossible for him to understand her point.

"Come on Malfoy, answer! Do you intend to make them explode this weekend or something? What are you hiding in the end?" She rambled. Obviously these questions had tugged her thoughts all week long. Draco mentally fought against his growing smirk of satisfaction for disturbing her so much and pined up his face a deeply shocked expression.

"That's mean Granger! You're hurting my feelings, I'm not evil you know."

"Of course you are Malfoy. Now if you don't mind, I'm busy." She turned away. Oh, no. She was leaving. This was not what he had expected. His plan was hardly working. He had thought that befriend her wouldn't be that difficult, Gryffindor were known for their stupidly friendly and forgetful character. But the girl was stubborn. He had to do something. Quickly! Something that would move her.

"Granger, please, wait!"

"I don't have time to talk with a stupid prat like you." She snapped.

"Listen, please." He grabbed the end of her sleeve, tears showing up at the corner of his imploring eyes. A few people were aware of this skill. Draco was a very talented weeper. If it hadn't took him a long time to understand that tears were unacceptable in his father eyes, he knew very well that his mother, and women in general couldn't resist to wide watering orbs. As a child he was used to resorting to tears each time his mummy refused to give way to his fancy.

"Malfoy…"She gaped in surprise. "Er… are you… are you all right?" she muttered softly taking a step toward him. Using his free hand –he wouldn't let go Granger's hand now that he held it- he wiped his lids as if he intended to bravely prevent tears from rolling down his cheeks and sniffed quietly. Yes. Things were definitely going to be all right. Internally grinning, he sighted softly.


End file.
